Stupid Daehyun
by Yuni1906
Summary: Ini hanya kisah antara Jung Daehyun & Choi Junhong. Ngga bisa bikin summary. Yang pasti DaeLo Couple.YAOI. Ayo DaeLo shipper merapaattt...


**Tittle : Stupid,Daehyun**

**..**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun & Choi Junhong**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang Tua, Agensi, Fans, serta diri mereka sendiri tentunya**

**..**

**Warning : YAOI alias BoysLove, bahasa amburadul, gaje, ide cerita pasaran, & buat yang ngga suka YAOI mending ngga usah baca ne..**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

"Junhong aku datang" Junhong hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas,saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia hafal terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Seorang namja tampan terlihat memasuki kamar Junhong tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Terlihat jika dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau kesini Jung?" Tanya Junhong pada namja yang sudah merebahkan badannya disamping Junhong.

"Aku ingin menginap disini,aku merindukanmu" Jawab namja tersebut,lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Junhong yang saat ini sedang tengkurap.

"Isshh..singkirkan tanganmu Jung Daehyun," Ucap Junhong sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

"No..aku ingin memelukmu,2 hari tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku sangat rindu padamu babyZel" Ujar Daehyun-Si Namja Tampan- makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Merindukanku? memangnya aku kekasihmu,sampai kau bersikap seperti itu?" Ucap Junhong sewot

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku baby Zelo,jadi aku bisa memelukmu sepuasku" Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar Daehyun pabbo" Teriak Junhong lalu segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Zelo lagi"

"Itukan panggilan sayangku untukmu"

Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong,dua namja berstatus tetangga yang selalu berdebat saat bersama. Daehyun yang selalu menggoda Junhong serta Junhong yang selalu marah-marah jika sudah didekat Daehyun. Tapi walaupun mereka berdua tidak bisa akur (kalau ini karena Junhong) hal tersebut berbeda dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Kedua orang tua namja tersebut sangat dekat, bahkan nyonya Choi sangat menginginkan Daehyun untuk jadi menantunya. Daehyun itu tampan,pintar,sukses,begitulah pendapat nyonya Choi. Bagaimana tidak Daehyun lulus S1 diumur 22 tahun,dan sekarang di umurnya yang ke 24 dia sudah menjadi General Manager di sebuah perusahaan komunikasi atas kerja kerasnya sendiri,tanpa bantuan dari orang tuanya yang pemilik perusahaan penerbangan. Dan karena itu semualah nyonya Choi menjadikan Daehyun sebagai menantu idamannya. Berbeda dengan Junhong yang selalu jengkel pada Daehyun.

.

.

"Pagi Umma" Sapa Junhong pada Ummanya yang sedang duduk diruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kau baru bangun Junhongie?" Tanya nyonya Choi saat melihat putra manisnya masih mengenakan piyama birunya,dengan penampilan yang masih berantakan.

"Inikan hari minggu Umma,biarkan aku bermalas-malasan" Jawab Junhong sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu nyonya Choi.

"Cepat mandi sana" Perintah nyonya Choi

"Memang mau kemana? nanti saja Umma" Kilah Junhong.

"Sebentar lagi Daehyun kemari,dia akan mengajakmu keluar, cepat bersiaplah" Jelas nyonya Choi santai

"Mwo! andwae aku tidak mau,seenaknya saja dia" Tolak Junhong sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada,bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Cepat mandi atau uang jajanmu untuk satu bulan kedepan umma potong" Ancam nyonya Choi membuat Junhong mendelik.

"Isshh..Umma,"

"Cepat Junhong"

_"dasar Daehyun pabbo menyebalkan,seenaknya saja dia" _Batin Junhong kesal

.

.

Dan disinilah Junhong berada,bersama dengan Daehyun tentunya. "Untuk apa kita kemari" Tanya Junhong saat dirinya dan Daehyun tiba disebuah Apartemen elit.

"Ikut saja" Jawab Daehyun lalu melangkah kedalam gedung apartemen diikuti Junhong yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Junhong hanya diam saja tanpa bertanya-tanya pada Daehyun hingga sekarang dia tiba dilantai 9 gedung apartemen ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu BabyZel?" Tanya Daehyun saat mereka sudah berada disebuah kamar apartemen.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Junhong balik

"Kamar ini tentu saja,bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Bagus,dan juga luas,aku mau jika ditawari untuk menempati ini" Jawab Junhong,matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya" Timpal Daehyun

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Junhong tidak mengerti

"Karena aku berencana membeli apartemen ini untuk aku tempati bersamamu" Ucap Daehyun dengan senyum lebar yang selalu dia tunjukkan didepan Junhong.

"Hah...kau gila, untuk apa aku tinggal disini bersamamu" Ujar Junhonh kaget.

"Karena aku mau" timpal Daehyun santai

"Dan satu lagi,jadilah kekasihku BabyZel,jadi kau punya alasan untuk tinggal bersamaku" Tambah Daehyun lagi dengan cengirannya.

"Astaga Daehyun pabbo,kau tidak berubah juga ternyata" Ucap Junhong sambil memukul kepala Daehyun. Tidak mengindahkan Daehyun yang mengaduh kesakitan.

_"kau ini benar - benar bodoh,atau tidak peka sih" _Batin Junhong kesal.

.

.

Junhong memandang kamar yang ada didepannya dengan lesu. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya. Dan balkon kamarnya berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Daehyun,jika Daehyun sudah pulang kerumah,pasti namja tampan itu akan berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari balkon kamarnya. Tapi sudah 3 hari Junhong tidak melihat Daehyun. Namja tampan itu sedang berada diluar kota untuk perjalanan bisnis,dan kegiatan tersebut berlangsung selama 1 minggu.

"Jung sedang apa kau disana?" Gumam Junhyong sambil memandangi foto seseorang yang ada diponselnya. Foto Daehyun yang dia ambil secara diam-diam 3 bulan lalu.

"Dasar bodoh tidak peka,kenapa kau selalu menggodaku dengan kata-kata "kekasih"mu itu,apa kau tidak bisa melihat harapan yang ada dimataku?" Ucap Junhong lagi lalu berbalik memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Junhong menggeliatkan badannya, dikerjapkannya matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Kenapa punggungku terasa berat" Gumam Junhong lalu membalikkan badannya. Dan Junhong hampir memekik saat mendapati wajah tampan Daehyun berada dihadapannya.

"Daehyun hyung" gumam Junhong pelan,dia masih tidak percaya jika orang yang seminggu belakangan diam-diam dirindukannya sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Harusnya kau memanggilku hyung setiap hari,BabyZel" Ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Junhong terkejut dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Teriak Junhong.

"Aku memang tidak tidur, dan jangan suka berteriak seperti itu kau terlihat seperti seorang yeoja" Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Junhong mendelik tidak suka.

"Kapan kau tiba?" Tanya Junhong,suaranya berubah melembut. Daehyun memeluk perut Junhong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pinggang Junhong.

"Jam 5 tadi,dan aku langsung kemari karena sangat merindukanmu" Jawab Daehyun lirih, "Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kuliahkan? berbaringlah lagi dan temani aku tidur,aku masih mengantuk" Tambah Daehyun lalu menarik Junhong agar berbaring lagi dan segera mendekap tubuh hangat Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong hanya diam saja,jujur dia juga merindukan namja ini. Dan dia juga sangat senang saat mendengar Daehyun langsung datang kerumahnya saat dia pulang dari urusan bisnisnya.

"Baby Zelo" Panggil Daehyun pelan

"Hhmmm"

"Jadilah kekasihku" Ucap Daehyun tanpa merubah posisinya

"Berhentilah menggodaku Jung,kau jadi menyebalkan jika bersikap seperti itu" Jawab Junhong acuh. Daehyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap mata jernih Junhong "Aku tidak bercanda Choi Junhong,jadilah kekasihku,aku sangat mencintaimu,jadi jangan menolakku lagi" Daehyun berkata dengan nada serius. Junhong menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa lebih romantis lagi Jung," Sinis Junhong. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika impianku adalah mendapat pernyataan cinta dengan cara yang romantis, harusnya kau mengatakannya dengan sebuah makan malam romantis,atau mungkin dengan sebuah boneka dan cokelat,bukan diatas ranjang dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini,dasar pabbo, aku heran kemana perginya otak cerdasmu itu,jika sudah berurusan denganku" Ucap Junhong panjang lebar disertai pout di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menunjuk meja belajar Junhong. Disana sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar merah, boneka beruang serta satu kotak coklat. Junhong hanya bisa menutup mulutnya melihat apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh Daehyun. "Kau menyiapkan itu untukku?" Tanya Junhong dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Daehyun. Junhong memukul wajah Daehyun dengan bantal,membuat si pemilik wajah memekik. "Baby Zelo kenapa kau memukulku eoh? harusnya kau memelukku dan memberiku sebuah ciuman" Sungut Daehyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan ini dari dulu hah,aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan cara romantis,bukan seperti ingin mengajakku makan siang seperti biasanya" Ucap Junhong kesal. Daehyun kembali memeluk Junhong.

"maafkan aku sayang,kau tahu sendiri aku bukan orang yang romantis,dan aku bingung jika harus bersikap romantis padamu,tapi yang pasti aku sangat mencintaimu dan kuharap kau tidak menolak perasaanku ini" Ujar Daehyun lembut diciumnya pipi kanan Junhong,membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pucat Junhong. "Dan satu lagi,semoga kau cukup puas dengan apa yang aku siapkan ini" Lanjut Daehyun sambil menunjuk meja belajar Junhong. Junhong hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daehyun sebagai jawaban.

"Saranghae Choi Junhong"

"Nado Daehyun pabbo"

Dan ungkapan cinta itu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman oleh Daehyun.

"Cukup hyung" Ucap Junhong sambil mendorong dada Daehyun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"Ishh...aku masih ingin bercumbu denganmu Zelo" Rajuk Daehyun masih menindih tubuh Junhong.

"Tidak,cepat mandi sana" Daehyun menyeriangi mendengar ucapan Junhong

"Baiklah.." Daehyun bangun dari ranjang "Tapi temani aku" Sambung Daehyun dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Junhong

"Lepaskan aku Daehyun pabbo"

"Tidak"

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada umma karena sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku" Ancam Junhong.

"Silahkan,pasti Choi Umma akan senang karena aku akan memberikan cucu untuknya"

"Andwaeee...Umma"

Blammmm...

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup,dan hanya terdengar teriakan Junhong yang masih menolak keinginan Daehyun

"Lepaskan aku Daehmmmpphhtt...aaahhh"

**END**

yuniNJ

*Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat ff DaeLo couple,semoga pada suka sama ff gaje ini. Ide cerita tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja. Jadi dimaklumi aja kalo pasaran, dan buat yang udah baca review ne.

bye-bye#lambai bareng Zelo#


End file.
